Kratos
Kratos is the main protagonist and antihero of the God of War series and is a playable character in Super Smash Bros for 3DS & Wii U. Biography Once the leader of the mighty Spartan army, Kratos has wrenched his fate free from the gods who used him as their servant, swearing to see their reign ended. Known for a brutal approach to combat, he will let nothing stand between him and his quest to find and destroy whomever has gathered the combatants in Smash Bros. Attributes Kratos is an all-around fighter and is considered to be one of the strongest characters in the game. His combination of gap-closing moves and large area of effect melee attacks make him effective in close combat as well as mid range. Moveset *Neutral: Kratos hits the opponent with a horizontal slash, a vertical slash, and then ends it with an overhead pound with both blades. Good knockback, 14% max damage. *Forward: Kratos lunges forward with the Blade of Olympus. 6% damage. *Up: Kratos uses the Barbarian Hammer, and swings it upwards. More powerful than his Up Smash. Great knockback, 13% damage. *Down: Kratos pounds the ground with the Spear of Destiny. A purple crystal appears on the field, which detonates seconds after. Medium knockback, 8% *Dash Attack: Kratos rams the enemy. Low knockback, 6% damage *Forward Smash: Kratos swings both blades forward in a horizontal slash. Has the range of Marth's sword. Good knockback, 16% with a tipper, and 9% without a tipper. *Up Smash: Kratos swings the blades upwards. Kratos will jump into the air if it hits the opponent (does not waste a jump). Decent knockback, 12% damage. *Down Smash: Kratos stomps into the ground. The shockwave knocks opponents back. Great knockback, 14% damage. *Neutral Air: Kratos uses Kronos' Rage, and three balls of electricity surround him for a second. 10% max possible damage. *Forward Air: Kratos uses the Icarus Wings to blow a powerful gust of wind in front of him. High knockback. 3% damage. *Back Air: Kratos swings the Spear of Destiny behind him. Low knockback, 8% damage. *Up Air: Kratos flings one of his blades upwards. If it connects with the opponent, the blade pulls him to Kratos, and he flings them downwards. Works as a spike. 4% damage. *Down Air: Kratos swings downward with the Barbarian Hammer. High knockback, 16% damage, also spikes. *Grab Pummel: Kratos flings his blade forward. If it hits the enemy, the enemy is brought toward him. Minimal start-up and ending lag, short range. Can work as a tether. Kratos hits the enemy quickly with his hand for more damage. *Forward Throw: Kratos knocks the opponent down and kicks him. Good knockback, 10% *Back Throw: Kratos quickly spins with the opponent on the blades, sending him backwards. Decent knockback, 10% *Up Throw: Kratos delivers an uppercut to the opponent. Decent knockback, 10%. *Down Throw: Kratos knocks the opponent down and slams his blades into the enemy. No knockback, 12% *Floor (Back): Kratos quickly gets back up and swings his blades around him. *Floor (Front): Kratos quickly gets back up and swings his blades around him. *Floor (Trip): Kratos quickly gets back up and swings his blades around him. *Edge (<100%): Kratos climbs up the ledge, and swipes nearby enemies with his blades. *Edge (100%+): Kratos climbs up the ledge, and swipes nearby enemies with his blades. *Neutral Special - Medusa's Gaze: Kratos shines the eye of a Gorgon straight out in front of him. Can be angled up and down. When the gaze is on the opponent for a few seconds, the opponent turns to stone, and cannot do anything for five seconds. Enemies receive super armor during this time. *Side Special - Zeus' Fury: Kratos hurls a thunderbolt at an enemy. Little knockback, and can be thrown every second. 2% - 3% damage *Up Special - Icarus Ascension: Kratos gains an upward boost in the air with Icarus Wings. This allows him to glide as well. It also creates a gust of wind, blowing back opponents near him. *Down Special - Poseidon's Rage: Three waves of electricity come out of Kratos, and will damage nearby opponents. Medium knockback, and 10% damage for each wave. *Final Smash - Rage of Sparta: Kratos pulls out the Blade of Olympus, and rages out. By pressing the attack button, Kratos will violently slash the blade at the opponents. It even grants Kratos a magnetic pull, as he'll head towards the nearest opponent and deliver a powerful slash. While in this state, Kratos is invulnerable, and he can instantly break an opponent's shield if it hits. The opponents will receive 20% of damage per slash. And if the opponents have 60% of damage, or higher, then they have a high chance of getting KOed. This Final Smash lasts about 10 seconds. Taunts * Up: Kratos crosses the Blades of Exile in front of him and roars out loud before returning to his battle stance. * Down: Kratos stomps down onto the ground and shouts, "I will end you!" * Side: Kratos pulls out the head of Helios and waves it around slightly, illuminating the area around him temporarily. On-Screen Appearance Kratos descends onto the stage by gliding in on the Icarus Wings. Cheer Kratos! Kratos! Kratos! Kratos! Victory Theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Of3hLWsBCLs (A three second verse of the music Rage of Sparta from God of War III) Victory Poses *Kratos puts away the Blades of Exile, and looks away from the camera. *Kratos is seen sitting on Ares' thrown with an angry face, and breathing heavily. *The camera zooms towards Kratos. Kratos is seen with his head looking down at his right side. He then says; "My vengeance... (looks at the camera)... ends now." Event Matches TBA Costumes *Costume 1: Kratos' default costume is white. *Costume 2: Kratos' costume is black. His skin is all black, and his tattoos are glowing red. This costumes references God of War III's Fear Kratos costume. *Costume 3: Kratos' costume is blue. Kratos' skin has a lighter blue tint to it, and his tattoos are blue instead of red. This references one of Kratos' original designs, as well as a palette swap when a second player plays as him in Mortal Kombat 9, and a possible reference towards Poseidon. *Costume 4: Kratos' costume is green. Kratos' skin has a lighter green tint to it, and his tattoos are green instead of red. *Costume 5: Kratos' costume is Yellow. Kratos' tattoos are yellow instead of red. *Costume 6: Kratos's costume is peach. Kratos' retains his original skin color before becoming the Ghost of Sparta. *Costume 7: Kratos is wearing his War God Armor. *Costume 8: Kratos is replaced by his younger brother Deimos. Trivia TBA Category:Characters Category:Community